conanobrienfandomcom-20200215-history
New Characters for XXXX
New Characters for XXXX (year) was a recurring sketch on Late Night with Conan O'Brien where the writing staff would try out brand new character ideas in hopes that they might become recurring. The sketch was later nenamed just to "Late Night New Characters". Editions (1997) *Chad Whitley, the alien Deadhead *The folks who get high off Max *Dr. Lawrence Lynch *The new Tupac *Rudy Ray, the world's least confident pickpocket *Volcanohead *Luggage Ron Jeremy (01/07/99) *The recruit who's too intense, even for the US Marines *The guy who denies he's having an affair with a clerk at Mailboxes Etc. *Barney and Lila, the Covorkian reenactment squirrels *Summer House Hip-Hop Ally McBeal *Jimmy Rosselli, the homeschool pusher *Lumbar Lew (08/12/99) *Chuck Stark, the personal rocker *Joe Perecci, the guy who's still bitter because he was passed over to be one of the kids on the Game Of Life box *Roast Beef Rick *Wrist Hulk *Angel Duck *Kinky The Pooh [[Episode 01/03/2001 Lorraine Bracco / Benicio Del Toro / Andy Blitz|'New Characters for 2001 (01/03/2001)']] *Toots Hampton, the Rastafarian with a bad comb-over *Steve Croswell, the guy who is only confident when speaking through a paper towel roll *Mike Schueler, the guy from Michigan who tells people where he is from in a creepy way *Taylor Bradford, the male model on death row *Miles Hentoff, the caricaturist with his own personal style *Captain PUNishment *Preparation H Raymond New Characters for 2001 (02/06/2001): *Leif Sverderson, the passive-aggressive Viking *Hot Coffee Man *Frat Boy Jesus *The Guy Who's Protected From 3-Inch Bees *Brother Thaddeus, the tone-deaf monk *The Guy Who Swears He Doesn't Stuff His Pants *Cyberg, the Jewish cyborg (08/09/02) *Neil Anderson, the guy who can make his real guitar sound like an air guitar *Admiral Blusterbottom *The Dogcatcher Catcher *Matt Stewart, the guy who gets sexually aroused in an unfortunate manner *Nick Gronkowski, the guy who's obviously trying to get you to say "Who you gonna call?" just so he can say "Ghostbusters!" *The guy who doesn't understand mirrors *Anna Nicole Smith (7/23/03) *Air Carrot Top *Naked tiny Tarzan *The guy who's waited 19 years for his best friend, Ray Heinz, to turn 57 *The Spam that hates spam *The "It Is What It Is" dancers *Natasha, the bridesmaid with a history in adult films *Tipsy, the alcoholic frat house toilet (2/20/04) *Alex Rodriguez *Mike Phillips, the regular guy with the creepy theme music *Tablus, the mythical beast who is half man and half table *Billy, the guy who lives in the rafters *Keys, the guy who is obsessed with Scott Heely, the Max Weinberg 7's keyboardist *The mystery man who supplies the big plot twist on the final episode of Sex And The City *Octopus Dog Walker (01/14/05) *Webejiah, the mad prophet who predicts upcoming episodes of shows on The WB *Brandy Johnson *Number Two, the suicidal pencil *Bernie Laroux, the vain derelik *The guy who doesn't know he's the next character *Sally Simpson, Jessica and Ashley's even less talented sister *The guy who's being told he was a character early, but he still doesn't understand *Adrian "Raisin" Foster, the rock and roll folk singer (01/06/06) *David Zelco, the man who successfully sued the Girl Scouts for age and gender discrimination *The Kevin Federline food pyramid *The Evil Puppy *Prince Big Tongue *The liberal bias ski reporter *Laid-back Paul Revere *The unappealing outlaw country singer *Borro *The drunk guy spooning Dr. Joyce Brothers (01/10/07) *Ronald Trump, the Trump who hates Rosie Perez *The Suicidal Ant *Kevin Moriardi, the audience member who thought tonight's snow was an orgy *Lindsey Lohan's Appendix *The Carpet Sample Man Was Never Meant To See *Keith Chetney, the homophobic country western signer Category:Late Night Sketches